


Earlier That Night

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Hannah has a heart-to-heart with Jamie after noticing something's changed between her and Dani.(Aka Hannah being the ship captain of Damie)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose & Owen Sharma, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Earlier That Night

"What do you say?"

"The kids. I - "

"Already take care of."

Jamie looks over at Hannah.

"I got things handled here. You, uh, you go and enjoy yourselves."

##  _One Hour Earlier_

"Let’s go check on your sister."

Miles nods, and he and Dani get up from the table. Jamie turns to look up at Dani, who she’s sitting next to.

 **"** Night."

Dani freezes and turns to Jamie in confusion.

"I, uh, I think I’m gonna head out in a minute."

Dani shakes her head as if to clear it.

"Oh, right. Good night."

She tries for a smile, as does Jamie, then follows Miles out of the room. Jamie watches, then takes a sip from her wine glass, trying to finish it off.

"She really likes you, you know."

Jamie immediately chokes and puts the glass down, watching Hannah smile as she coughs. After a moment, Jamie wipes her mouth and hesitantly eyes Owen, who’s sitting across from her next to Hannah.

"Oh, don’t worry about me."

He nods toward Hannah.

"We talk about you two all the time."

"Jesus Christ."

As Jamie drags a hand across her face, Hannah turns to Owen and nods toward the doorway.

"But I… should go help Miss Clayton with the kiddos."

He gets up, pushes in his chair, then winks down at Hannah as he walks past her. She smiles, then gets up herself and moves to the other side of the table to sit next to Jamie.

"So what happened? Something’s different between you two."

Jamie continues facing forward but goes to respond. But Hannah cuts her off.

"And don’t even start because I know you like her."

Jamie clears her throat but can’t help the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. Hannah didn’t speak all that often, especially lately, but she was still the only one in the house who could best Jamie.

"Look, I know it’s scary - "

Jamie scoffs.

"You’re one to talk."

Hannah stops talking and raises an eyebrow. Jamie glances over, then looks down.

"Sorry."

Hannah leans forward and takes one of Jamie’s hand in both of hers. Jamie looks up, finally meeting her eyes.

"I know it’s scary to think that it might not work out. But right now, there’s only one person telling you that it won’t."

"God?"

Hannah smiles despite herself as Jamie laughs. She lets go out of Jamie’s hand, stands up and starts stacking the plates.

"You, my dear. It’s you."

Jamie stops laughing and goes for a retort but can’t think of one. Hannah turns around and puts the dishes in the sink. Jamie gathers up the glasses and places them on the counter next to it, then hops up on the counter herself.

"I’ll ask Owen… "

Jamie smiles knowingly.

"To stay tonight, so we can keep an eye on the children. And you and Dani… "

Hannah turns to face Jamie.

"Can, uh, have some time alone."

Jamie’s smile brightens, and she can feel heat rising to her cheeks, but then it starts to fade. She faces forward again.

"I dunno, Hannah."

"Well, we’ll be here tonight either way."

Jamie nods, more to herself than to Hannah.

"And every night until you give that poor girl a chance."

"I - "

Jamie looks over. Hannah hands her a wet washcloth, then walks past her.

"If you’re going to leave, at least wash off that cabinet first, please."

Jamie cocks her head, watching Hannah exit through the doorway, then realizes she should look down. Sure enough, there’s mud smeared on it right in line with where her boots are dangling.

Jamie laughs to herself. She wasn’t sure when exactly Hannah had taken it upon herself to be her older sister. But she was sure she was the only person who ever had.


End file.
